


Wings:The Beginning of a Tale

by Hellzeldagirl



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fairies, Fairy, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A incident on a school field trip leads five girls with magical crystals. The crystals lend their powers to the girls to fight against the dark forces invading their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings:The Beginning of a Tale

Throughout time, mankind have told tales of mythical creatures, fearsome monsters and magical items. Those tales have turned into stories of myth, fairytales, folklore and legends.  
Those stories may be fictional; but those creations once lived beside mankind.  
At beginning of time, those creatures and humans lived beside each other in peace. As time went on humans began to grow evil. The magical creatures got scared of the evil growing, and fled. Using their powers they opened a portal to a other world. The magical creatures still care for their human friends, so they watch over them in secret.

***  
It was summer. The warm sun beamed down onto the forest. The forest was filled with life. The birds sung their merry song, the grasshopper chipped and the squirrel scrapped around the forest.  
Not that far away from the forest was a large, dry mud car park. There were about 30 or more cars parked, most were the elderly folk out for a walk.  
The others were conservationists for the forest.  
The conservationists had invited some primary school children to come and look around the forest.  
A bus pulled up at the forest's car park. It was filled with small children around seven to eight years old and their teachers.  
Their teacher got off first. One of teachers watch as the children get off the bus, the others guided the children to a clearing near the bus; at the back of the bus five girls sat waiting to get off.  
The first girl to get off of the bus was a fair blonde with sky blue eyes. Her blonde hair was cut above her shoulders and her fringe was clipped back in the centre of her head. She wore a white dress shirt with a dark green tie, a grey skirt that finished under her knees with white socks and black doll shoes.  
The blonde felt a push then something grabbed on to her shirt. It was one of her friends.  
Her friend was smaller than her, coming up to her shoulder. She had brunette hair which was cut neatly around her jaw. She had big grey-blue eyes, wore a white blouse with a light grey pinner over the top with white shocks and black shoes.  
"Everything okay, Annabelle?" the blonde asked her brunette friend.  
Annabelle looked up at her friend then looked at the boys behind them; each boy had a smirk on their faces. Annabelle's blonde friend snarled at them. In response the group of boys jump.  
"Mariah, it wasn't their fault. I tripped," Annabelle told her,  
"You should try to be careful and stand up for yourself more," Mariah told her.  
Mariah climbed off the bus, reaching a hand out to her friend helping her off. The two of them stepped out of the way of the others coming.  
The first of their other friends to step off was a dirty blonde haired girl; her hair reached to her elbows, and her bangs were clipped back out of her face. She had yellow green eyes. She wore a white blouse with the school's green cardigan along with grey skirt, grey knee length socks and black slip on shoes.  
"Why did you two sit so far ahead?" the blonde haired girl complained,  
"Sorry Zoë, Mrs.Gooding said Anna had to sit near me because of her travel sickness," Mariah explained to her,  
"You get sick coming here?" A girl said coming from behind Zoë,  
The girl was the same height as Zoë. She had dark brown straight hair. Her brown eyes shone with a bit of mischief. She wore a white blouse with grey trousers and black trainers.  
"It's not even that far away from the school," the brunette pointed out,  
"Shut it, Dana," Annabelle mumbled into Mariah’s shoulder.  
Zoë walked up to Annabelle pulled her out from behind Mariah.  
"We can't hear you when you mumble." Zoë reminded her,  
The last of their friends walked over to them. She had bronze-blonde her that fell around her mid-back. She had hazel eyes. She a white blouse and grey trousers with black ankle boots.  
"Hey Ashley," Dana greeted her,  
"Hey guys," Ashley greeted back "Are they picking on you again Annabelle?" She asked,  
"Yeah," she replied,  
Ashley smiled and poked Annabelle's cheek. In response Annabelle buried herself in Ashley's arm.  
"Everyone gather around!" Their teacher called for them,  
Ashley took Annabelle's hand as they walked with each other to gather around the teacher.  
Mrs. King explained that they were the first school to arrive so they had some time to play as they waited. The children part to play their games. Most of the girls parted to their small gossip groups. The boys and some girls parted to play bulldog.  
Mariah, Ashley and Zoë parted with their other female friends to gossip. As Dana and Annabelle joined in bulldog.  
More buses came as time went by. Once all the schools that were invited had arrived the conservationists called them over.  
"Welcome," one of the conservationist greeted "My name is Heather. Me and my colleagues have invited you guys here to show you how we work to keep the forest safe," Heather explained, "Now we’re going to split you into groups, these groups are going to be a mix of schools," Heather added on.  
Annabelle grumbled under her breath. She hated to be separated from her friends, combined with the fact that she shy it was a nightmare. Zoë poked Annabelle’s cheek,  
"Everything is going to be alright," Zoë reminded her,  
"If you say so," Annabelle muttered.  
Heather called out the groups. Lucky for Annabelle she was in a group with all her friends. The group was made up of seven girls and three boys. The three boys were all from the same school, they were all stereotype primary school boys pushing each other and calling each other names.  
What was more important was the other two girls of the group. Both of them had strange coloured hair.  
The first girl had silver hair that came passed her shoulders, her eyes were deep crimson. She wore a black and white checked pinner with a white blouse, black knee length socks and black shoes.  
The other hid behind the sliverette girl. She wore the same uniform as the sliverette, the only difference was that this girl wore a white woollen cardigan. She had pure white hair that fell to her waist, the hair at the end curled. Her eyes were bright red that could shine though the night.  
A conservationist came over to their group.  
"Hello there my name is Jeffrey. Today we're going to show you the different jobs we do in the forest," Jeffrey told then "First your group will be learning about how conservationists look after the trees and other plants in the forest," Jeffrey continued on,  
Jeffrey lead them down one of the trails of the forest. Jeffrey told them all about how he looks after the plants.  
The boys, the silverette and the teachers were ahead of Annabelle and her friends, with the albino girl behind them.  
"Amethyst?" The albino’s soft voice called,  
Annabelle turned around to face her,  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Annabelle apologized,  
"It's nothing," her timid voice told Annabelle "You just look like an old friend of mine" the albino smiled,  
"Okay..." Annabelle trailed off "I'm Annabelle Summbers." Annabelle happily introduced herself,  
"I'm Destiny Fable but please call me Diana," Diana smiled back "We'd better catch up with the others," she said.  
Annabelle nodded in agreement. Diana walked up to Annabelle and took her hand. Both of them run to catch up with the group.  
"You normally don't make friends this fast Diana," the sliverette noted,  
"Same with Annabelle," Mariah also noted,  
"It's makes a difference for once," Dana teased,  
Annabelle replied by sticking her tongue out, the others giggle at her response.  
"I'm Joanne Fountain and this," Joanna pointed at Diana "Diana Longshore," the sliverette introduced both of them.  
Annabelle looked at Diana remembering that she said that her name was 'Destiny Fable'. She immediately shook it off.  
The group continued down the trail. Jeffrey told them about the different plants of the forest, showing them the plants on their walk; he also told them about the importance of the animals to the plants in the forest.  
Halfway through the walk the girls stopped, seeing glowing light in the forest, just off the trail.  
"Hey. What do think that is?" Ashley asked the group,  
"It looks like Will-o'-wisp," Diana said,  
"What are Will-o'-wisp?" Dana asked,  
"They’re ghost lights mostly seen at night," Annabelle told them "But, normally you see them near bogs, swamps or marshes," She added on,  
"Do think you they want us to follow them?" Mariah asked,  
"Will they hurt us?" Joanna asked,  
"I don't know," Annabelle said,  
"Let's follow them!" Dana shouted,  
Dana went after the Will-o'-wisp followed closely by Mariah and Ashley. Zoë and Joanne stayed behind a bit helping Annabelle and Diana climb over the tree roots.  
The group followed the Will-o'-wisp through roots, brushes and weeds on the forest floor. The Will-o'-wisp lead them to a hole in the ground.  
"Is it a cave?" Ashley said,  
"What do you think is down there?" Dana asked,  
"I bet it's treasure," Mariah said,  
"Let's go then!" Joanne yelled,  
Dana and Ashley climbed down first then they helped down Annabelle and Diana. Since Annabelle and Diana were the weakest out of the group, they got helped down. Zoë climbed down after them with the help of Mariah, who jumped down after her.  
"It’s dark," Joanne commented,  
"Does anyone have a light?" Dana asked,  
As soon as Dana asked blue flames appeared along the cave's walls. Flames lit up the cave which lead to a large circle cavern at the end.  
"What it this place?" Ashley asked,  
"It looks like one of places where witches practice magic," Mariah said as she remembered all the books that Annabelle had got from her grandfather.  
Diana pointed to the center of the cavern where something was buried in the ground.  
"There's something there," Diana mumbled,  
The group looked closer to find what looked like crystals in the ground. Altogether there were seven crystals arranged in a circle. Each crystal was different from the other in colour and shape.  
"What do you think they’re for?" Zoë asked Annabelle,  
"I guess they have magic properties," Annabelle replied,  
Everyone watch as Dana tried to pulled out a ruby red, six pointed star. When Dana pulled she immediately fell over, which caused the other girls to burst out laughing.  
"What’s wrong Dana?" Mariah managed to gasp out between laughing,  
"It's stuck really good," Dana huffed out,  
"Really?" Mariah said, tilting her head as she walked over to the crystal.  
Mariah bent over picking out the red crystal. Dana looked at her with shock.  
"How could you just pick it up!?" Dana yelled,  
"Maybe it’s like the Sword in the Stone?" Diana quietly said,  
Annabelle looked at her. "So, the crystals pick who they want?" She asked Diana,  
Diana replied with a simple nod.  
"So we should just try to pick up each," Ashley suggested.  
Everyone seem to agree to Ashley's suggestion. Everyone apart from Mariah - since she already had a crystal - tried to pull at each crystal. Once someone had a crystal they stepped out.  
Now there was only one crystal left and Annabelle was only left.  
"Come on Annabelle! You can do it!" Mariah cheered her on,  
Annabelle give her a small smile before crouching down to the purple love-heart shaped crystal. Her small hand clapped over the crystal. With ease Annabelle pulled it out. With the last crystal out a bright light shone from the centre of the crystals. The light engulfed the cavern.  
***  
It hadn't taken the teacher and conservationist long to realize that the girls of the group had gone missing. They took the boys back to the car park. The conservationist radioed his colleagues, everyone rushed back and once together started to look for the girls.  
The parents of the girls were informed of the situation. Most had driven up to the forest to search for their daughter.  
Night was approaching quickly and no sight of the girls had been seen. That was until one of the conservationist was checking near the forest’s oldest tree.  
"I found them! They’re near the oldest tree!" The conservationist shouted though his radio.  
The girls were leaning against the tree. Each one had their hands intertwined with each other. Everyone of them were sleeping. They were all lined up, it went Joanne, Diana, Annabelle, Zoë, Ashley, Dana and Mariah.  
The conservationist shook Joanne's shoulder. She slowly woke up.  
"Are you okay?" The conservationist asked,  
"Why is it dark?" Joanne asked,  
"You've been missing for most of day," the conservationist told her,  
"Missing?" Zoë mumbled out as she rubbed her eyes,  
"You disappeared from the trail," the conservationist told them "Do you remember where you wondered off to?"  
By now each had slowly woken up. They all looked at each other, trying to figure out what happened.  
"I remember following the teacher and conservationist. That’s it," Joanne confessed with Diana nodding in agreement.  
The conservationist looked at the others.  
"I can't remember either," Mariah added on as well,  
No one in the group could remember what happened when they disappeared.  
The conservationist lead the girls to the car park where their parents were waiting.  
Once the girls enter the car park their parents rushed to them. The girls' parents showered them with kisses and hugs once they were in their arms.  
The events of the day was immediately forgotten as they sat in their family's car. It was many years later the truth of that day would come to surface as the crystals in the girl’s pockets shines once again.


End file.
